


Fifteen

by masterofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, they are soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofgallifrey/pseuds/masterofgallifrey
Summary: Edward and Oswald celebrate a very important day.





	

Edward was breathing heavily. The car he was driving sped away from the scene of his latest crime at great velocity. He compulsively checked his wing mirror every few seconds, searching for any sign of the bat on his tail. 

A large diamond sat conspicuously on the passenger seat next to him, the glow from the streetlights making it glitter beautifully. Edward did his best to concentrate on getting to his destination, adrenaline rushing through him.

He had a very important appointment to make, and no bat was going to get in the way this time.

*** 

They’d decided on an abandoned warehouse for this particular rendezvous.

After all, it’s not like they could go to the Iceberg Lounge. That would be much too obvious on their part. They had to meet somewhere the bat hopefully wouldn’t be able to find them.

Edward quickly checked his appearance in the rearview mirror, fixing his disarrayed hair, and then abandoned the stolen car he’d been driving.

He stepped out into the cold winter air, breath misting, and made his way into the warehouse.

The door he entered through creaked loudly as he shut it behind him, immediately announcing his presence.

“Oswald.” He called out into the dark, his voice echoing slightly in the cavernous space.

The warehouse was completely unlit, no one had used it in months, and at this time of night it was impossible to see more than a few feet around him.

Just as hints of paranoia started to take root within him, the darkness around him beginning to feel like it was closing in, he heard loud, uneven footsteps coming towards him. A smile graced Ed’s face, stretching wide across it as Oswald appeared out of the darkness limping towards him.

Ed started moving, gravel crunching under his feet.

He wanted to shorten the distance that Oswald had to walk, thoughts immediately going to his injured leg.

His longer legs also happened to get him to Oswald much faster.

Ed slid his arms around Oswald as soon as he reached him, pulling Oswald up against him. Oswald’s hands slid up his back till they rested against his shoulder blades, hugging him tightly.

“For a moment there I thought you weren’t coming, that he’d gotten you again.” Oswald breathed out against his neck, voice filled with relief.

Ed smiled, leaning his head against Oswald’s hair.

The fur on Oswald’s coat tickled his neck slightly.

“My riddle must have been too much for him this time.” Ed murmured into Oswald’s hair, not quite sure he believed his own words, but thankful for Batman’s absence anyway.

Maybe he’d decided to leave them alone for once, as a gift.

As Ed went to pull away Oswald’s hands moved from his shoulders to grip his lapels and forcefully pull him down for a kiss.

Ed happily allowed him to control the kiss, let Oswald slip his tongue into his already open mouth. Edward groaned, his hands gripping Oswald’s waist and pulling him closer.

Oswald stumbled backwards, taking Edward with him. They kept moving, kept kissing, until Oswald’s back hit a wall.

Breathlessly Ed broke away from Oswald’s lips.

“Don’t you want to see what I got you?” He panted, voice rough.

“Later, Ed!” Oswald said, a hint of a whine in his voice as he slid his hands up Ed’s chest, over his neck, and finally embedded his fingers into Ed’s short hair.

Ed shivered as Oswald pulled him down into another desperate kiss.

Ed smiled against his lips.

 ***

Edward ran his shaky hands through his hair repeatedly, trying to fix his undoubtedly ruffled appearance, but to no avail.

Oswald, already looking totally pristine, and not at all like he’d just fucked him up against a wall, grabbed both his arms to stop his manic attempts at fixing himself.

“Let me take care of it, Eddie.” Oswald said, eyes unbelievably soft, before quickly fixing Ed’s crooked tie, moving a few stands of misplaced hair back into place, and righting his slightly crooked glasses.

Oswald always knew exactly what to do when he was getting manic.

Ed smiled. It was different from his usual wide grin, a small smile that was completely reserved for Oswald alone.

His hands had stopped shaking, the small threads of anxiety that were drilling into him now shriveled and forgotten.

He grabbed Oswald’s hand, and reached into his suit pocket, fishing out the diamond he’d stowed there earlier, placing it into the hand he’d taken.

Oswald looked down at the jewel; eyes wide and mouth open with a small delighted smile. He looked up at Edward, his blinking eyes shining.

“Thank you, Ed. It’s beautiful. It’ll fit perfectly with the rest of my collection.” He said, voice wobbling with emotion.

“That was the idea, Ozzie.” Ed said, smiling.

Oswald visibly shook himself out of his emotional state, and walked a little ways along the wall of the warehouse in the direction of the main door.

He appeared a moment later, carrying a large golden cane in both of his hands with a curling tip that was shaped like a question mark.

Oswald presented the gift to him, his eyes bright.

“I thought you’d like a new one to replace the one that got mangled in that ruckus with Harley last year.”

Ed took the cane from him, feeling complete for the first time in months. He tested its weight before twirling it behind him dramatically.

Oswald laughed at his antics and Ed couldn’t hold his own serious expression for more than a few seconds before he was giggling himself.

It was perfect. As ever, Oswald knew him to a tee.

He pecked Oswald on the lips in thanks.

Ed took his hand and they both left the warehouse, cane’s both clicking against the uneven ground beneath them.

 ***

Later in the night, when they got back to Oswald’s mansion, they found a note on the mantle piece above the roaring fire.

 

_Happy fifteenth anniversary. Hope you boys had fun._

_Cat._

_P.S. You both owe me one for this._

 

As he was reading the note out to Oswald, Ed could practically hear the words in Selena’s teasing, amused voice.

Later, they found there was a painting missing from the mansions landing; a rather expensive one, but they couldn’t really begrudge her that.

**Author's Note:**

> like i know this was pure fluff but it was so cathartic to write you have no idea i'm so glad nygmob has inspired me to write again.


End file.
